


It's Too Damn Hot!

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: Hot house. Hot temperatures makes for a very temperamental Abbie Mills. Crane being old fashioned  decides that opening all the windows is a good idea. Leaving Abbie exposed to outside forces that make their way in. Pissing her off even further. How will she cope and what will Crane do to take her mind off of it.  This was going to be quick, but Crane does some reminiscing so there will be a second chapter, and it may be a little long.Apologies.Pardon any mistakes. comments are most welcome. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

  _It was another evening of unbearably hot temperatures in the town of Sleepy Hollow. The air was hot, humid, and most of all sticky. This, of course, made it nearly impossible to get a good night's sleep, and, any skin that was exposed was practically an all-out buffet for the mosquitoes. By weeks end, the whole town had had enough and longed for the much cooler days of Autumn. But that was several weeks away and until that time they would do their best to cope, which meant air conditioning and, fans. The cooling centers were a nice reprieve, If one didn't mind braving the elements, but who the heck wanted to go anywhere in this heat. Let alone sit in a hot ass vehicle._

 

  "Ugh. This is just fucking insane! says Abbie flinging the paper fan Crane had given her across the living room.

 

"Paper fans can't do a damn thing for me in this heat!"  _Why_ in gods name would you give me that?" she said as she looked across the room at her partner, who didn't at all seemed the least bit concerned with her distress. 

 _Of course, that know-It-All beanpole would have his nose somewhere in a book_.

 

 _Jesus!_   _How many times can one person read the same book over and over, she thought to herself. I mean, what's in it that wasn't there before?  It's a captain, on a ship, with filthy ass sailors, hunting a big fucking whale.  Period-the fucking-end_!

 

She hoped he would at least have the common courtesy to put the book down and address her situation, but instead, he continued to ignore her. Which incensed her even more.

 

" _Crane._ Hey! Earth- to- Crane she said waving her hands and snapping her fingers. Still, he continued to ignore her. _Wait just a minute._ Was that a smirk. She could have sworn she saw a smirk appear on his face. _Oh,_ he heard her he was just being an arrogant ass. That's it she thought. Leaning over she took off one of her wedged heels and hurled it at him nearly missing the side of his head. 

 

"Leftenant, looking up from his book in complete shock. "Was that necessary?"

 

" Yes, because I know you heard me, Crane."

 

" I did."

 

 "So why did ignore me?"

 

 " _Miss Mills_ he replied in a calm tone. I find no reason in getting angry over things in which we have no control over.

 

 "Well,  _obviously_ I can't control the weather, Crane. "But you know what I can control? How hot it gets in my damn house! And thanks to you, I can't even do that. Because you gave away the only two fans I had left.

"Why in god's name would you do that?!" she yelled.

 

  _Crane knew in this instance he should proceed with caution in taking such a tone with a woman like Miss Mills, but he did anyway_.

 _Well,_ _pardon me for_  simply caring in whether or not we still have a planet in the next one hundred years!

 

"Oh my god! Will you calm down!"

"No, I will not!  Thanks to your generation's overabundance of plastics and polluted waterways you've made it nearly impossible for anything to grow and thrive properly. And though I tip my hat to the genius who invented the light bulb, Mr.Thomas Edison, I find it shameful the amount of energy being wasted by turning on every single light in the house.

"I simply don't understand why you can't bother to use candles. "They were quite useful in my day."

 

"First of all, Why do you keep saying "your?" Don't make me a part of the problem. I care about the planet just as much as you. And second, people don't have time to be marching through a dark ass house by way of candlelight. It's dangerous. This isn't  'Little House On The Prairie. _Charles Ingalls._

 

  _Crane could have said something, but refrained. She was being sarcastic as always and his response would be complete silence as he clicked, and rolled his tongue, staring at her with a look of desire he knew would unnerve her._

 

  _Abbie knew that look. She had seen it one too many times during many of their heated arguments. It was a look she was all too familiar with, That she'd read about in one of the many romance novels she kept stashed under her bed. The part where an argument would ensue between a roguishly handsome Captain and a beautiful buxom woman, which in turn would lead to some of the hottest and steamiest mind-blowing sex ever imaginable. Leaving you with clenched thighs and creamed panties._

 

  _Unfortunately for her, her partner Mr. Ichabod Crane was practically a walking and talking romance novel. A tall- dark- and handsome,18th century Captain, with piercing blue eyes that could literally get you wet and melt your panties._

 

 She quickly looked away. _God, it's hot!_ she said nervously, fanning herself. "I think I'm gonna head upstairs and try to cool off."

 

" _By all means_ Leftenant. Still staring at her with that look on his face.

 

 She really _wanted to say something. Anything. Just to wipe that look or, whatever it was off of his face, instead she rolled her eyes and headed upstairs. Closing the door behind her she began peeling off her sweaty clothes and headed for the shower. The cold water felt good in helping her to cool off from both the heat and a certain Captain that had her feeling hot and wet._

 

  _In the meantime, Crane sat in the living room reveling in the thought of having gotten under her skin. Grace Abigail Mills was a_ _woman who definitely worth the challenge. And in the end, she would be his!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 


	2. It's Too Damn Hot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crane reminiscing about his true feelings towards Abbie's male suitors. It's really all about Crane in this chapter. Imagine that! Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long ass time since I updated this. I've been working really hard on my punctuation, however, I'm gonna have to get some glasses, but that being said I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Constructive comments are welcome. And thank you to those who've given kudos. Chapter three will be up sometime soon. That one will be funny. Enjoy!

_While Abbie headed upstairs to find much-needed relief and cool off. Ichabod meanwhile spent the next several minutes going over in his head what had happened. Something other than the heat had her on edge. And if he didn't know any better he'd say that it had something to do with the sexual tension that's been growing between two of them ever since he got back. Perhaps **that** was the reason behind her quick exit.  And though she'd never admitted it, he had a way of getting under her skin in ways that would cause her chest to rise and fall rapidly and the blush to sweep across her chest after having yet another heated argument. Or the way her nostrils would flare, and her bottom lip would pull to a perfect pout as her dark eyes flashed at him in anger. "Crane! she'd say with a look of fury. _

_And after witnessing what happened today all of it was proof enough for him to believe that what the leftenant really needed was someone to soothe the ache between her thighs. And he was more than willing to be the one to do it. The thought of her smooth bronze thighs wrapped him as he plunged into her dripping wetness had him thinking, that maybe it was him that was in need a cold shower._

 

 _"_ _Oh, Betsy he muttered to himself. I believe you were right when you said; "Ichabod Crane, someday you will meet a woman that will cause you to do crazy things."_

 

 _And Grace Abigail Mills was, in fact, the very woman at the center of it all. How many times had he risked his life and countless others just to have her back at his side once more? But most importantly how was he any different from all the men who came before him. Men he so often mocked and thought of as desperate. Men who were willing to do just about anything to have her as their prize._ _Men like;_

 _Detective Luke Morales who constantly hounded her at every turn. Or fellow officer and fallen comrade, Andy Brooks who sold his soul on a whim at a chance for her heart only ended in disappointment and death._ _As for LukeMorales things for him were never the same again after having been possessed by a demon and therefore ended up leaving town. All of this made Ichabod very happy, but that happiness would be short-lived when a man by the name of Nick Hawley was introduced to them by her sister Ms. Jenny. Hawley was the type of person who knew his way around the black market. Abbie being the detective that she is thought that there was more to the story._

 

_"Hmm, Hawley. You've never mentioned him before."_

 

 _"I haven't mentioned a lot of names before. We didn't talk for several years. Remember?"_ _There was a tension in her voice that spoke to the possibility that at one point or another, the two had been intimate. Something Crane had noticed right away._

 

_"Jenny, says Abbie grabbing her attention "What's the deal with you two, did something happen?"_

 

_"Look it was a long time ago, alright?' And Hawley's not the type of guy looking to settle down."_

 

_After hearing this, Ichabod knew he had been right about him all along._

_"I've seen men like him before leftenant. He is what we call a privateer. Mark my words, that man cares more for his money than anything else."  He says it in hopes that his words somehow reach her, but at the same time hoping that she doesn't see a man consumed with jealousy. But deep down he was. And Nick Hawley was cunning and charming and downright annoying. To put it frankly, he was a thorn in his side and he needed him gone. T_ _hankfully his prayers had been answered when a_   _woman named Carmilla arrived in town, claiming to be the young man's adoptive mother and looking for a favor. Apparently, he hadn't spoken with her in years, all of this he to Jenny._

 

 _"Look, I'll always be grateful to  Carmilla for taking me in and raising me but after what I saw her do. ''She killed someone, Jenny. "And it's not that she just killed him, but it's the_ way _in which she killed him."_

 

_"You mean like she liked it?_

 

_"Yeah. Which is why I need you and your sister to stay away from her. She's dangerous. "Trust me I know how to handle her."_

 

_"Are you sure? Because you're not just dealing with the woman who raised you. She's a demon now Hawley. "Which means you're gonna have to kill her."_

 

_'"I know."_

 

_"Wherever she is right now, you need to be ready. You' can't afford to be blindsided like you were the last time. Which is why I'm coming with you._

 

_"No. Absolutely not." Look she almost killed Abbie. If she had died..._

 

_" Look I don't know what happened between you and my sister but, I know you have feelings for her, and I don't want to hear the details but..."_

 

_\--"Nothing at all, he said shaking his head. Your sister loves you too much to even go there. Plus she basically told me where to get off when I tried to ask her out on a date in exchange for helping her out with that succubus thing. And, I figured you'd  probably kick my ass and never speak want to me again."_

 

_" You got that right.  Anyways thanks for understanding I always knew you were one of the good guy's."_

 

_"Yeah, yeah," he said turning to leave. "Gonna miss you Mills."_

 

_"Yeah? "Well try not to be stranger next time."_

 

_" I Promise. "Oh and uh.., by the way, you might wanna tell Mr. Pride and Prejudice over there not to wait too long. Word on the street is that the sharks are circling."_

 

_"Okay. You mind telling me what that means, says Jenny looking over at her sister's partner who in turn quickly looked away. Obviously, he had been listening in on their conversation._

 

 _"Let's just say... there's blood in the water and he might want to keep an eye on her. "Trust me. He'll know what it means."Alright well, I'm outta here._ _Professor, he said nodding to_   _Ichabod on his way out."_

 

_"Oh, Mr. Hawley. "You're leaving us? "I'm sure Miss Mills would have..."_

 

_"Save it, he says, waving him off. Anyways, good luck, he said reaching over to shake his hand."You're gonna need it." And with that, he was gone._

 

_"So, says Jenny coming over to stand in front of him. "Anything you wanna tell me."_

 

_"Such as..."  he replied innocently._

 

_"Like, What the hell was that? she asked. "You hate Hawley. You know it. I know it. And so does Abbie." And what's this whole thing about "sharks" being in the water?' And what does this have to do with my sister, she asked leaning back with her arms folded,  and waiting for his reply._

 

_Crane already knew what that meant, but who just this person was that Hawley was referring to, had him completely baffled. This would require further investigation. All the male suitors thus far have been kept at bay. There couldn't possibly be anyone else on the horizon. He immediately began making a mental list._

 

_Luke. Gone,_

_Andy. Dead._

_Hawley. Also gone._

_"Orion. Hmmm, now that's a definite possibility. And then there's the issue of that blasted sigil that he gave the leftenant behind my back. Well if his blade can be broken, maybe the sigil could be as well. "But, it would be just my luck that he put some sort of protection spell on it just to spite me."_

 

_"Crane!"  jenny barked_

 

_"Oh, It's nothing for you to worry about. I'll take care of it."_

 

_"She's my sister! If someone's after her..."_

 

_"She'll be fine Ms.Jenny. Trying to reassure her. But whether or not he would be was another matter, because in the weeks to follow there would be another._ _A_ _world renown photographer by the name of Calvin Riggs had shown up at the scene of one of their investigations. His brother had been one of the men they had looking for after he and a few others had fallen down a shaft. Abbie, of course, wanting to help, had no idea that this man had been ogling her the entire time and to make matters worse he had been taking pictures of her without her permission._

 

_"He's lucky that his four thousand dollar camera was the only thing I broke that day. "Perverted peeping tom."Abbie should have brought him up on voyeurism charges. Hopefully, this new assignment of his will keep him away for a year or perhaps longer, but he's gone and that's all that matters,_ _he says to himself raising a glass of bourbon in the air and smiling. But several months later it was he that was kicking himself for leaving. Nine months is all it took for another man to step in and take his place._

 

_"Daniel Reynolds." Just **saying**  felt like poison on his tongue."_

 

_"He's an FBI agent and now he's my boss," Abbie explained to him._

 

_"That's not the only thing, he thought bitterly as he did his best to tamp down his jealousy. Crane was beginning to wonder, would the line of gentleman callers ever cease_ _? But instead of dwelling on it he chose to look at it from another perspective. At least he had what the others did not. Destiny and a chance at not just being her roommate, but maybe one day becoming her husband._

 

_"Ichabod, you are a very, very, lucky man, he said glancing upwards towards the ceiling as he heard the sound of the shower being turned on._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
